ijonafandomcom-20200215-history
Ijōna: Abnormal
: Abnormal is an English novel and manga written and illustrated by C. B. Adams. Currently, it is still in the progress of being written/illustrated. And as a result, it does not have any publishers. Plot Overviews A 10 year old Japanese boy, named Kōrī Akamatsu, is living with his downtrodden mother, in England, after his father was jailed for the murder of several families. Despite being boisterous and bothersome to other students, Kōrī often thinks about how normal his life is, and wishes to himself that things weren't so normal and were, perhaps even abnormal. After coming home from school one day, Kōrī's life changes drastically, as he walks in to discover his mother decapitated, with blood slid across the wall to spell "She's gone now!". Kōrī fills with all sorts of feelings, until he ends up collapsing with a mysterious hurricane forming above the house. Kōrī wakes up in a bed, screaming "She's not gone!", until he realises that his uncle Hogai is staring at him. Kōrī finds out that he has been transported to Japan in order to live with Hogai - the only relative who is capable of caring for Kōrī. Hogai Akamatsu owns an all girl dojo, that he calls Sensei Hogai's All Girl Dojo (S.H.A.G.D). Despite being a boy, Kōrī is informed by Hogai that he is to attend the dojo. Because of this, and with Hogai's influence, Kōrī becomes slightly perverted - like Hogai, although Hogai is much more perverted. Five Years Later Kōrī has been a lot tamer since the incident, and barely interacts with other students - apart from Gojona Sohda, who declared them "BFFs". During class, Kōrī is also inattentive, often gazing through the window. Despite this, Kōrī has an intense knowledge of computers and technology: he started fiddling around with the gadgets that he could acquire, now that he lived back in Japan. Although his mother is deceased, his father is in jail, and although he attends an all girl dojo, Kōrī still thinks about how "normal" his life feels. There is never any drama, each day is always the same, and girls always stay away from him. What's more, he still carries on wishing that his life were abnormal even though the last time he wished this his mother died. Coming home from school, he sees a stray cat. After stroking the cat, he continues to walk home, but notices the cat is following him. Upon close inspection, he finds that the cat has no collar, and doesn't show any sign of having been chipped. He concludes that the cat must be hungry, so he takes the cat to his house and finds some food to give it, however, he ends up forgetting about the cat, and goes to sleep. Waking up, Kōrī sees the cat has gone and goes down stairs to discover a girl sitting at the table. She addresses Kōrī demanding that he make her some breakfast. Kōrī observes that the girl has a tail, and also has the ears of a cat. He also notices that she is... naked! Startled by this his nose starts to bleed, along with Hogai, who was standing, frozen, in the corner of the room. After she gets dressed and tells a confused Kōrī how she doesn't have a family - or even a name - Kōrī names the girl Miyoshi. Hogai orders Kōrī to follow him and explains to Kōrī that what he has just seen is a (AKA: Neko). Hogai also tells Kōrī that Kōrī himself is an , and that Kōrī's powers can't be properly controlled, unless he could feel an intense emotion, such as love.